Always
by Mutou Yasu
Summary: Gohan's birthday is coming up and Goten wants to give his brother something special. It's a brother fic with just a wee bit of romance. Not very good but it's my first DBZ fic. R&R Please. ^^;;;;


**Always**

"BROTHER!" seven-year-old Goten yelled. Gohan came rushing in to see what was wrong with his little brother.  
"What 's wrong Goten?" Gohan asked puzzled, seeing nothing wrong.  
"I'm hungry brother."  
Gohan sighed. Sometimes babysitting his little brother was a pain. He wished his mother and father wouldn't go out so much. He had his own social life, thank you very much. But he just couldn't blame his mother very much. His father had been dead for seven years and he just came back to life a few months ago. 'I guess it would make sense that mother would try to catch up on things,' he thought, 'but still, she could share some of his time with us.'  
"Okay Goten, I'll see what I can do for you," Gohan said.  
"Brother, is Trunks coming over soon?"  
"Yes, Goten, and Marron too." He didn't want them to really. It's not like he didn't like them, but when the three of them were together, well, he wished sometimes he were dead. Trunks and Marron would never get along and Goten would be involved in some evil plan of Trunks'. He could blame Vegeta for Trunks' cockiness and Bulma for his brains. Trunks could out-smart even an adult. Boy, what he had to put up with.  
"Brother?" Goten tugged on his brother's pants snapping him out of his thoughts.  
"What Goten?"  
"I'm still hungry." Gohan chuckled. It was funny how he reminded him of their father.  
"How does fish sound to you?" Gohan asked, knowing how much Goten loved to fish and loved to eat it.  
"YEAH! Could I help you with the fishing? Please?" his brother pleaded.  
"Of course, Goten. ""TRUNKS! GOTEN! STOP!" Gohan yelled at the two boys. As always, Trunks had gotten Goten to do something… Trunks-like. But this time they were so dead. He couldn't think what his mother would do when she found her favorite vase broken. What he had to put up with. He couldn't catch them, those little weasels, and to make things fun, for them anyway, they decided that the chase would be better as two little super saiyans. He hated his life.  
"Gohan," little Marron tugged on his pants. "Look."  
Gohan, now out of his thoughts, looked to see what Marron was talking about. He saw standing before him Videl, holding the two boys in each arm.  
"Strongest man in the world can't even catch two little boys. I'm ashamed of you Son Gohan," Videl said in her teasing voice.  
"Ha. Ha. And again, ha." Gohan said sarcastically.  
"Put us down Videl!" Goten whined.  
"Yeah Videl, what we ever do to you?" Trunks asked.  
"I think you can answer that on your own Trunks," Videl said as she put them down.  
"So what did they do this time?" Videl asked.  
"They broke mom's favorite vase," Gohan answered.  
"Oh, that's gonna hurt them."  
"I know. So what are you doing here?"  
"Not even a hi?" Videl said teasingly.  
"Okay, hi. Now what are you doing here?" Videl playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Ow," Gohan said sarcastically.  
"Look at the love birds flirt," Trunks whispered to Goten.  
"Yeah."  
"You are aware that I can hear you, right?" Gohan asked, annoyed.  
"Yeah, so?" Trunks challenged. "Whatcha gonna do?"  
Gohan decided to drop it. Trunks smirked in victory. Gohan really didn't like Trunks when he acted like that. To think he was supposed to grow up to be shy and quite. Well, miracles happen.  
"Well, anyway, the door was opened. Don't you guys lock your doors? You could get robbed of something," Videl said.  
"By who? No one lives near by," Goten said.  
"Oh yeah, good point," Videl said.  
"Duh, Videl," Trunks said in his annoying 'any one home' voice.  
"Gohan," Marron said yawning, "I'm sleepy."  
"Baby. Can't even stay awake for a while," Trunks said.  
Marron pouted, " Daddy always put me to sleep after lunch." She turned to Gohan and Videl. "Mommy and daddy always stay beside the bed until I fall asleep. Will you do that?" she asked will big, innocent eyes.  
" Sure we will," Videl said sweetly.  
" You know what that means, right Goten?" Trunks whispered to him.  
"What?"  
"No one will be watching us for awhile. How cool is that?" Trunks asked.  
"Yeah, like you'll get away with that Trunks," Gohan said.  
Trunks stuck his tongue. It was like he was saying 'at least I tried'.  
"Well, let's put Marron to sleep," Videl said picking her up.  
Before they left Gohan, as childish as he was, stuck his tongue back at Trunks.  
Gohan was glad that his folks were back. Trunks and Marron were picked up, Videl went home, Goku and Goten were playing around before dinner, and Chi-Chi was cooking. And he was spending his precious minutes alone. It's not like he didn't like being around his family, but his Saiyan instincts required solitude every once and awhile.

He opened his window. He decided to go to the forest. Dinner wouldn't be ready for an hour, so he had time. He flew out to the forest and landed in his favorite spot. The wind rustled his hair and blew the leaves around. He loved the wind. Maybe that's why he loved flying so much. He pulled out his harmonica. Whenever he wanted to get away from everything he went to the forest and played it. He didn't know why he didn't tell anyone he could play, maybe because it was for him. He started to play. He loved hearing the beautiful sound the harmonica played. He wished he could get a case for it. It was almost his birthday, but he didn't expect to get what he wanted. He didn't mind that much, but it would have been nice to get one.  
He looked at his watch. It was time to get back home. He wished he could get a little more time, but you can't get everything you want. He started to fly towards home.

Chi-Chi was watching the three Saiyan Sons inhaling foodstuffs. All hopes of dinner conversations were lost… as always. She would have to wait until the swallowed or finished.  
Finally, after minutes of silence, Goten swallowed and said, "Brother, can I ask you a question?"  
Gohan swallowed. "You just did, squirt. But go ahead, ask me another one."  
"After dinner will you play your harmonica?" Gohan was taken aback. How did he know?  
"You have a harmonica, Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked, the surprise on her face mirroring the one Goku had on his face.  
"I have no idea what Goten is talking about," Gohan said, shooting a look towards Goten that seemed to say 'be quiet if you know what's good for you.'  
But being just as clueless as his father could be, Goten was oblivious to the threatening message Gohan had sent him. Instead, he simply said, "Yes, you do, Gohan. I've seen you play it before. And so has Trunks. And even he thinks you're good, even though he won't say that."  
"Then how do you know that he thinks I'm good when I play?" Gohan asked. Goten suddenly smiled an evil smirk, one Vegeta could be proud of, as Gohan realized that what he just said confirmed that he indeed play the harmonica, and that he had just played himself into the hands of his seven-year-old brother. And he was supposed to be the smartest one in the family.  
"'Cuz, whenever you go off alone, he always says that we should try to find you to see if you're playin' you're harmonica, and he likes listening to you play."  
"How could you tell?"  
"I dunno, I just can."  
Gohan blinked in disbelief, until he snapped out of it when Goku asked, "Are you up to performing for us tonight?"  
"Um………..I dunno." His harmonica had been his own private enjoyment for some time, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to share it with the world just yet.  
Chi-Chi, sensing obvious discomfort in her eldest, said, "I don't think it's a good idea for Gohan to play his harmonica for us tonight."  
Gohan looked at his mother gratefully, until Goten asked, "Why not?"  
Chi-Chi had to say the only thing she could think of, and Gohan knew exactly what she was going to say. "He has homework to finish up."  
"Yeah," Gohan said. "I got lots of homework to do." In reality, he only had homework in one subject to finish, and he knew that it wouldn't take him long.  
"Oh, okay. Another time maybe?" Goten asked hopefully.  
"Yeah, another time," Gohan said, trying not to sound too happy.  
Gohan was in the forest playing again. He was glad that he was alone. Goten was sleeping over at Trunks' house tonight and his mother and father were out again. It was just he and his harmonica and the forest. When he had finished playing he heard some clapping. He turned around to see…  
"Videl! Hi! What a surprise!" His voice sounding a little surprised to see her. When was the world going to stop finding out about his secret?  
"Son Gohan, I thought I knew everything about you, but yet you surprise me again. How long you've been playing?"  
"For a while now, uh, so how'd ya find me?"  
"I came by and no one was home so I thought I'd look in the forest."  
"How'd you know to look in the forest?" Gohan asked puzzled.  
"Just a feeling, ya know?" Videl said smiling at him. He felt his cheeks grow hot.  
"Okay, how about we go inside and I'll get us something to drink?" Gohan asked, hoping he could stop acting like idiot.  
"Sure, I'd love one," Videl said still smiling, knowing it made Gohan nervous. Boy, she loved making him nervous. It was worse because she knew he had this thing for girls. He'd always blush around them. He was so cute when he blushed. She loved it.  
"Uh…okay." The two stood in silence for a minute, then Videl pointed out, "If we're gonna go to your house for a drink, shouldn't we head towards your house?"  
Gohan nearly slapped himself. "Yeah, of course. Come on." 'Nothing like making yourself look like an idiot. Especially in front of a girl. Real smooth Gohan. Lucky for you, I bet she thinks it's cute. How she likes to torment me so.'  
Videl walked behind Gohan, and laughed slightly to herself. 'Gohan is so cute when he's embarrassed,' she found herself thinking. 'It's rather amusing. I can see why Bulma and Chi-Chi like doing it to their husbands. It's fun.'  
"So, where is everyone?" Videl asked.  
"Well, Goten is sleeping over at Trunks' house and mom and dad are not going to be home until five' o' clock. So does your dad know you're here?"  
"Yeah right. What was I going to say to him, 'Uh, dad, I'm going over to a boy's house hope you don't mind'? He's gonna believe that."  
"Just asking. Yeesh. You don't have to bite my head off." Gohan said playfully.  
"So everyone in your house is gone right?" Videl asked. "So we'll have the house all by ourselves."  
"Uh…" Gohan blushed. 'She's doing it again. Dang, will she ever stop?' "I guess so."  
"Chill Gohan, I'm just messing with your mind." Videl said. 'When ya gonna wake up and smell the coffee Gohan?' 'Gohan's birthday is in two days and I still have to go get his present,' Goten thought as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Mom, will you take me into the city? I need to get brother a present for his birthday." Goten asked his mother with sad puppy eyes.  
"I'm sorry Goten, I'm just to busy to take you." Chi-Chi said to her youngest son. Just then the doorbell rang. Chi-Chi went to go answer it. It was Videl.  
"Hi Videl!" Goten said as he came running to the door.  
"Hi Videl," Chi-Chi said. "Won't you come in?"  
"Thank you. Is Gohan around?"  
"You just missed him, I sent him to go run some errands for me."  
"Oh, well thanks anyway."  
Chi-Chi then thought of something, "Videl, could you take Goten to the city? He needs to get something for Gohan's birthday."  
"Sure. I'm not busy anyway," Videl said.  
"Yeah!"  
Later…  
"Yeesh, Goten when are you gonna make up your mind?" Videl asked, tired of waiting.  
"But Videl, brother's present needs to be very special. I can't just pick one without thinking of how he would like it. Brother's always been there for me and the least I could do is get him the thing he really wants."  
Videl looked at the boy very closely, "But how do you know he wants it that badly?"  
"I just can sense it. It's a brother thing I guess," Goten said shrugging.  
"You guys must be really close." Goten nodded.  
'Gohan deserves it. I mean, after all he did take good care of mom and me when dad was gone. He's always been there. Always.' Goten carefully wrapped the gift. He knew Gohan would love it. Though, he knew Gohan would love everything he gave him.  
Goten walked in the kitchen. "Mom, when's brother gonna be home?"  
"He should be home any minute now," Chi-Chi said as Gohan opened the door.  
"I'm back!" Gohan called into the house.  
"BROTHER!" Goten yelled as he pounced on Gohan.  
"Whoa squirt, I've only been gone for an hour."  
"I know, but I need someone to play with. Daddy's still training with Vegeta."  
"Okay, we'll play, but after I have to study."  
"All right," Goten said, half happy and half disappointed. It was Gohan's birthday and he was 'booted' out of the house. Videl had been assigned to keep Gohan busy. They were bored out of their skulls.  
"So, if you asked me to go with you for a while, what are we gonna do?" Gohan asked.  
"How 'bout we go to the park?" Videl asked, desperate for anything.  
"Well, okay," he said lifting of in the air, Videl following after him. They flew in the direction of the park and landed on a park bench.  
"Now what?" Gohan said a little boredom in his voice.  
"Gohan, can't you just enjoy nature for a while?" Videl asked losing her patience.  
"But why," Gohan asked in his cute whinny voice, "I mean I like nature sure, but I live in a place where there's nothing but."  
"True, can't argue with you there."  
"For once you can't argue. I am amazed." She hit him in the shoulder.  
"If you're so bored I guess I'll give you your present now," Videl said pulling out a little wrapped box. "I hope you like it."  
Gohan took the box from her. He unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside he found a watch engraved in the back:  
To Gohan,  
I will love you 4ever.  
Videl  
He looked up at her. She smiled. He knew she really meant what she said. He knew she loved him deeper than a friend. Not noticing that their faces were getting closer together, he was surprised when he felt their lips meet. It felt as time had froze.  
Just then Videl's cell phone rang and she broke their kiss by standing up to get it. "Hello? Oh hi. We're not doing anything special." She looked at Gohan, noticing he was blushing a bit. "Now? Fine. Okay, bye."  
When she hung up the phone she looked at Gohan. "Your mom says we have to go to the Kame House now. Okay with you?" Gohan still blushing, nodded. "Great, common." Dang they got him good. They had set up a surprise party for him. Now, everyone was talking and having fun. He had already open his presents and found some great gifts, it was still to bad no one gave him a harmonica case. Maybe since barely anyone knew he could play one.  
"Hi brother, so how do you like the party?" Goten asked.  
"It's great, but you've been kinda quiet lately. Something wrong?"  
"Well, let's just say your surprise isn't over yet," Goten said looking at a now puzzled Gohan. "But for me to surprise you more, you have to play your harmonica. I know it's your birthday, but you have to. Please?"  
Gohan looked at his little brother. He sighed. Even though he didn't want everyone to know, Goten wanted him to. "Alright Goten. I'll play," Gohan said pulling out his harmonica. Everyone quieted down to hear him play. He played beautiful music and everyone listened intently. Goten took out his present to Gohan because he hadn't given it to him yet. When Gohan was finished Goten presented his present.  
"Here ya go brother," Goten said handing him the gift. Gohan took the gift and looked at him. Goten shrugged as if he were saying 'open it'.  
Gohan unwrapped it slowly. He saw what Goten had given him and looked at him in disbelief. He saw a harmonica case. It was white with light swirls, like it was made of marble. In the center in the top of the case was a little platform with his name.  
"Goten how did you know what I wanted?" Gohan asked still in disbelief.  
"I don't know. It was just a feeling, 'cause you're my brother and all." He looked at Goten and smiled. He picked him up and put him on his lap.  
"Your always here for me, aren't you Goten?" Goten nodded.  
"Because you've been and will always be there for me, right?"  
"Always."

**The End**


End file.
